Family
by SerpentsssShadow
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I will just let you all read it and decide how good it is yourselves. Please review, and don't be afraid to be a harsh critic. I'm going to be majoring in Creative Writing and I need all the help I can get to further my writing skills.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 ~ Sky's POV

I am running again. It's been months since people have started trying to kill me. I am extremely thin to the point where I look like nothing more than a skeleton. My unnaturally long black hair gets tangled in the wind behind me as I run. My inhuman eyes dart around in search of a place to hide.

My eyes are two different colors. My left eye is a beautiful vivid purple with cool blue specks in it. My right eye is a deep aquamarine color with silver specks in it. They are the main cause for so much of my pain.

Everyone tries to kill me and I don't know why. I had awoken not long ago to see a boy standing over me, holding a sharp blood-covered knife. He has raven black hair, bleach white leather-like skin, no eyelids, he has an insane look in his eyes and a smile carved onto his face. He wears a white blood-covered hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. The smile on his face grows and that is when the chase began.

I have cuts, bruises, deep gashes, and a sprained wrist. Blood oozes out of my injuries, painting my whiter-than-snow colored skin red. I am painting heavily. My vision is growing blurry from the blood loss. I find a hollow tree. I hide in there and listen as the footsteps of my pursuer race past where I am and fade into nothing.

I hug my knees close to my tattered chest. It is extremely cold and my vision is starting to go black. I feel tears burn my eyes. I cry as quietly as I can. My body starts trembling violently. I suddenly feel something wrap around waist. It pulls me out slowly and I find myself being held in a warm embrace.

"Why are you crying child?" a deep soothing voice asks, "How did you become so injured?"

"S-someone was t-trying t-to k-k-kill me ag-gain," I stutter still crying.

The tears start getting heavier as my body trembles from the cold. The man senses this and holds me closer, wrapping more of some black things around me to shelter me from the cold. It helps a little bit.

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" the man asks.

"B-because of m-my eyes," I cry silently.

"May I see your eyes?" he asks gently.

I hesitate, not wanting to leave his warm embrace. Then I lean back a bit and open my tear filled eyes. My hair covers my left eye. I find myself looking up at that faceless face of an extremely tall being. I clutch onto his suit which is the blackest black I have ever seen. He takes a hand and moves my hair from in front of my left eye. He tilts his head slightly. Tears still decorate my eyes as he observes me.

"Why would anyone want to harm someone like you?" he asks softly, "your eyes are beautiful. You should never think they are a curse."

I sniffle, rubbing my eyes. I start feeling sleepy. I yawn and lean back into the warm embrace of the tall man. I hear him chuckle and feel his chest rumble like thunder.

"Let's get you somewhere warmer," he says, "you will be safe as long as you stay with me. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You are my child now, so no more tears. You are too pretty to be crying."

I nod, my eyes getting heavier. He carries me through his forest, the gentle swaying lulling me to sleep. It isn't long till sleep takes over but before the darkness can consume me, I look up at the tall being again.

"Thank you Vatti," I whisper then slip into a blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ~ Sky's POV

I blink my eyes open to find myself in a large, warm bed. I don't feel any pain. I sit up slowly, taking in my neatly bandaged body. I am wearing a soft t-shirt that is way too big for me. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed after peeling the covers off of me. The floor feels nice. I stand slowly, using the bed as a support.

When I stand the t-shirt falls down past my knees. The neck line of the shirt catches on my right shoulder and completely exposes my left shoulder. I rub my eyes, making my way to the door leading out of the room. I am still a little tired. I open the door and walk out the room slowly, closing the door behind me quietly. I smell something absolutely mouthwatering and follow it to a huge kitchen. I walk in rubbing my eyes again, yawning.

I see a group of people sitting at a large island. All of them are taller than me by at least a foot. There is a boy with a white mask and a yellow blazer on, another boy with an orange hoodie and a black mask with red eyes and a red mouth. There is a space between the two boys. I see the tall faceless man, who is now my vatti, standing in front of the stove. I yawn again and he turns around.

"I was expecting you to sleep for a little while longer," he says with relief heavy in his voice.

I feel something wrap around my waist. It picks me up and sets me down in a chair between the two masked boys. I watch as the tendril holding me retreats into my vatti's back.

"Are you feeling any better?" the boy with the white mask asks.

"Just a little tired," I mumble sleepily.

"That's good," he says, "I'm Masky. The one sitting on your left is Hoodie. The one cooking is Slenderman."

"My vatti?" I yawn.

"Yes," Vatti chuckles, "I'm your vatti."

"The one with the blue mask is Eyeless Jack," Hoodie says, "The blonde elf is BEN. Don't mind him, he's nothing but a pervert. The one in the polka-dot suit is Splendorman, one of Master Slender's brothers."

"This is Trendorman," Splendorman says patting the well-dressed slender.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"The others are out right now," Vatti says, "they should be back soon. So you'll be able to meet them later."

"Okay," I yawn.

"Are you hungry?" Hoodie asks.

"He is not allowed to eat foods that are heavy for his body," Vatti says, "You can get him some dry cereal if you want but until he is completely back to full health. I don't want him getting sick by eating foods he shouldn't eat when his body is not yet ready to consume them again."

"Yes Master Slender," the boys say in unison.

"Do you have a favorite cereal?" Masky asks.

"Cookie Crisps," I mumble trying to stay awake.

I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my waist and shoulders. Then I feel two pairs of lips, one on each cheek. I feel my face heat up as I blush. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of my eyes. The two boys see this and start to panic.

"W-what's wrong?!" they ask.

"No one's ever kissed me before," I say quietly, "it feels really nice and warm."

They stare at me, look at each other, then Hoodie grabs my chin and gently kisses me on the lips. After he pulls away Masky grabs my chin roughly and kisses me lustfully. I feel my face heat up even more than it already is when they do this.

"Did you like that?" they ask in unison.

"Y-yes," I squeak quietly.

"Looks like the Wonder Twins have a new toy," said an all too familiar voice.

I tense, freezing. Masky and Hoodie feel this and turn to glare at Jeff. I turn around slowly. Our eyes meet and his eyes flash with recognition. His knife is then in his hand and he is running at me. The warmth around my shoulders and waist leaves as Masky and Hoodie stand up in front of me protectively. Jeff doesn't engage the two boys. Instead he glares at me.

"What is that thing doing here?" Jeff spits.

I feel tears start to sting my eyes and I turn away so that no one can see me cry. It hurts being treated as if I have no feelings. My body starts trembling. I hope and pray that no one notices. It was no use. Vatti sees this and walks over to me, picking me up and holding me against his chest, rubbing my back comfortingly. I snuggle into his warmth. I hear him growl at Jeff as he wraps one of his tendrils around the killer's neck, hoisting him up.

"I took him in Jeff," Vatti growls, "If I find that you have harmed him in any way there will be severe consequences. He has nowhere else to go. He is my son and you will respect that. Besides, he isn't human. I feel much better knowing that he is here, safe, than with those humans."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jeff says, "back up. You adopted him. As in, you are his father and he is your son? And what do you mean he isn't human?"

"Yes I am his vatti," Vatti says, "Have you seen his eyes?"

"No," Jeff says.

"My dear would you please show everyone your pretty eyes?" Splendorman asks.

I nod slowly. Vatti sets me back down on the floor and stands close to me. I turn and hold my hair back, letting everyone see my eyes. Jeff gasps. My arms start hurting so I let my hair back down and drop my arms to my sides. I am suddenly being picked up again but this time it is by a white tendril. Trendorman sits me down on his lap. He has a hair brush in one hand and a pretty sky blue ribbon in the other.

I sit still as he brushes my hair, making it silky smooth and soft. He takes the ribbon and ties my hair back. A few shorter strands fall and frame my face. I look up at him after he is done and smile sweetly.

"Thank you Uncle Trendy," I say.

"You're welcome," Uncle Trendy says, "now if I may ask, what is your name?"

"I don't have a name," I tell them, "my parents died when I was born and they didn't have a name picked out for me yet. So I remained nameless."

"You won't be nameless for long," Vatti says, "how about we call you Skylar? Since you right eye is much like the color of the sky."

"I like that name Vatti!" I chirp excitedly.

"Then from now on you will be known as Skylar," Vatti says.

"An unusual name for an unusual child," Uncle Splendy says, "but it fits him. Welcome to the family Skylar."


End file.
